A Different Beginning
by redskin122004
Summary: A Discord that completely different from what we know... One that has a very different beginning...
1. Chapter 1

_This idea was floating around in my head. A what if story of sorts. Still working out the kinks, but I do got the basic lay out for now! _

Looking into the mirror before him, Discord could barely keep his thoughts straight. Frustration and tempers flared in his mind. _Come on Discord, keep it together old boy, mother and father would be upset with me if I lose it _Mother and Father being Solaris and Galaticus , both beings of immense power and strength. Discord loved them both very much, especially given that they adopted him into their family.

"Lord Discord," S_peaking of family_, Discord groan as he turned around to see a pure white Alicorn with flowing pink mane behind him, a small smile on her face.

"Tia...you know I hate it when you call me that." Discord growled out, though a smile soon replace it when he heard the light laughter coming from his adopted sister, Celestia.

"I know." she smiled brightly, "Its my job to make sure you are uncomfortable at all times, after all."

"Your job..." He started as he snapped his claw fingers, a golden crown appeared before him. He then gently set the crown on her head, much to her displeasure. "Is to look beautiful...for the both of us. I am sure not going to win any awards after all. Besides, everyone loves you."

"True...but you do better job at running the country than I do, Dis." She stated, gently began to push him out to the balcony. "Besides, you are a much better speaker than me."

He laughed at this, "ME? You can make anypony within 10 feet fall in love with you just by coughing! If I start coughing, they ask if I am dying!"

"Oh don't be like that." She chided, "Look." she pointed out towards the balcony.

"What am I looking at exactly?"

"The ponies gathering in the courtyard, the clear skies, the lack of war..." She said quietly. Discord eyes narrowed. The war...a war that nearly brought pony kind to its knees. A war that he ended himself.

_Mother, Father...are you proud of me?_

The thought plagued him every night, the war that the griffons brought upon them one night...and lasted for nearly a century. That one night...he, Celestia, and baby Luna were the only survivors of an attack that nearly claimed them all. After that night, Discord vowed vengeance against the griffons. The same night that claimed Celestia and Luna's mother and father.

"_**Ha! So you are the last of the Draconequus. Your people were WEAK! Their use of chaos magic could have been a boon for us! But they refused to help us, so we killed them all. Shame too, they tasted very good."**_

"DISCORD! COME BACK TO ME!" Discord blinked, Celestia's face near inches from his own, "Are you...back there?" Discord lowered his head, shamed filled him. Even after 50 years of the war being over, the memories persist.

"Dis..." she said, nuzzling his face, "Its okay...its alright, you're safe now."

"Look at me...I'm broken goods, Tia." he manage to shudder out, "I shouldn't be leading anyone..."

"No...Mother and father...they chose you, with their dying breathe I might add! They chose you to lead us out of the chaos of the war. And you...were meant lead us!" She hugged him, nearly choking him. "Luna and I...we not cut out to lead, not like you. Instead of being safe and sound in a castle, you were on the front lines, leading us. Shouting and fighting for all of us!"

"No..."

"What?"

"I was fighting Mother and Father...fighting for what happen to my people...fighting for justice...fighting for you..." he cupped her face, her cheeks flushed softly as he leaned against her head. A small cough was heard, cause both of them to turn to see Luna, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm...not interrupting something...am I?"

Discord chuckled, "Its fine, Lulu." Luna pouted at her nickname, "Come...enough of the past...our subjects await!" All three of the walked towards the balcony. They all turned to one another, smiled, nodded their heads in unison, before proceeding to meet their subjects

"Here ye...Here ye...All bow for the Royal Family!"

"The Sun and Moon Regents, Princess Celestia and Princes Luna"

"The Lord of Chaos and Order, King Discord!"

"I hate this job..." Muttered Discord, causing both Luna and Celestia to giggle quietly.

All three were unaware that something was brewing...within Discord himself. Believing all the stress of his Royal duties was simply getting to him...a far worse disaster was in the making. Even though Discord believe the past should lay down and buried...it does have the tendency to rise up and make itself known.

Chapter 1 end: The Royal Family!

I tried to upload this in FIMfiction too...damn thing keep me going in circles! Anyone know how to? send me a message please. Also what you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets get this rolling**

_The sky was filled with dark and angry clouds, an occasional flash of lighting erupted across the sky. The sky was also filled with fighting ponies, griffons, and dragons. The ground beneath his feet was soaked with tears, sweat, blood, and other bodily fluids...as well as bodies. The earth, unicorn, and free zebra ponies were giving it all against the griffons, diamond dogs, zebra and their slaves and monsters. All Discord can hear was the screams and shouting of the fighting and dying._

"_Lord Discord!" he turned his head, seeing a pegasus fly down to meet him._

"_How goes the air battle Colonel Storm?" _

"_It goes well...for now anyways..." he said tiredly. Discord scowl, not at the pony, but at the sky itself._

"_Well...we should change that, shouldn't we?" he snapped his claws. Suddenly, all across the sky the clouds suddenly grew eyes and mouths. The Cloud Eaters, infamous for their ability to devour those too foolish to stay away. These were even more dangerous due to being storm clouds as well. To the ponies and their few dragon allies, they reacted quickly, almost instantly. To griffon forces, to their misfortune, were no so lucky. Screams echo out of the sky as the Cloud Eaters began to feast on their prey, scooping griffons and the dragons out of the sky, what was worse was when the bolts of lighting course through the cloud eaters bodies, they also electrocuted those that the held._

"_MY LORD!" One moment Discord was looking at the sky with grim satisfaction, the next he was thrown to the ground. "Urk!" Discord looked up, seeing a large ballista arrow sticking out of the small pegasus body. A small smile played on the the pegasus face, before quietly slumping towards the ground. _

_"Storm!" He rushed over, picking the limp body up._

_"Strange..." He coughed. "It doesn't hurt..."_

_"Hold Storm, i am not allowing you to leave."_

_"Lord Discord...this wound is beyond even you...I'm sorry..."_

_"Storm...No, I'm ordering you to stay here. If not for me, for Luna."_

_Storm laughed, blood spitting out as he did. "I'm sorry...this is...one order i cannot follow..."_

_"Discord...tell Luna..."_

_"No! You tell her! I...can't-"_

_"Tell Luna I'm sorry...that I did my duty...and that she finds happiness."_

_"You make her happy! I cannot-"_

_"Please...for me...as dying wish..." Storm fell silent, Discord felt his body shudder once, before stilling. __Rage roared through Discord's mind._

_All across the battlefield, in the sky and on the ground. Even the cloud eaters, summon by Discord himself, froze. Lighting stuck out from the center of the mosh pit of soldiers and warriors, chaos magic rushing out of Discord's body. His eyes closed, before re opening them, showing blood red eyes._

"_THIS ENDS NOW!" he raised a both claw hands into the air. Snapping the left hand first, everypony, including allies and dead bodies, vanished from sight. He then snapped his right hand. A large dome of chaos magic cover the field. Few that tried to escape, to their horror, found themselves blocked in, unable to flee._

"_You want to see horrors...you want to see a real slaughter...how about I show you who the best of the best..." He snapped his fingers a third time. Slowly, mist formed up behind him, a small pocket that only covered a small portion of the field. However, the horrors was just beginning._

_Bodies of griffons, dimond dogs and dragons drag across the ground, ripping apart before spreading across in gore fest. Metals and clothes ripped apart from the bodies and reformed themselves into other weapons and armor. All done slowly, all to put fear into them. Forming behind them, a true masters of battle was reborn._

_They stood on two legs, much like the Dimond Dogs themselves, they were cover in armor and held red cloaks over their bodies. They held large shields and spears, although swords could be made out at their sides. All the while Discord eyes narrowed once the spell was complete. He turned and nodded towards the one formed next to him._

"_Do what you do best." he turned around and walked away, the beings parted ways for him. A vicious smile appear on the leader._

"_SPARTANS! TO BATTLE WE RIDE ONCE MORE!"_

"_HA-OOH!"_

"_SHOW THESE MONGROLS WHO WE ARE. LET THEM KNOW WHO THEY ARE DEALING WITH!"_

"_HA-OOH!" _

"_LETS PAVED A PATH TO HELL!"_

"_HA-OOH!HA-OOH!HA-OOH!"_

"_SPARTANS! TO BATTLE! TO VICTORY!" With a roar, all 300 rushed forward, their shields raised and spear held tightly in hand. It was a slaughter...for the griffons._

_Legends of battle of another world similar to their own, brought back to life to have one final battle. Discord could of summon any number of beings. He felt...heartless, however. No...these griffon's and their allies deserve no respite. He could hear the screams of horror as they soon found out that these summons would not die easily. As long as there was blood on the ground...they would keep fighting, until the very ground was voided of blood...or the enemy was dead. There was no call for an end of battle, no white flag, only absolute destruction of the opposing force._

_He didn't care...he failed...he failed Luna. Looking down on the Colonel's body he carried in his arms_

"_I'm so sorry Luna..."_

"Discord!"

He bolted awake, eyes wide, before he could stop himself he unleashed a blast of energy from his palm, destroying the wall. He froze...fear rushing through him. _NO! What have I-_

He suddenly felt legs wrapping around him. "Its ok...it alright, no one is hurt... its fine..."

Silence soon followed. He breathe deeply, taken in the scent of Celestia, he did not even notice the guards that appeared, only to be quietly told to go back their duties by her. All the while she spoke softly, calming him down.

"I...failed...again."

"Dis..."

"I failed Lulu...again." Tears threaten to spill from his face. "I was right there...I should of...I-" He suddenly felt something covering mouth. She gently pulled her hoof away.

"She doesn't blame you...you know that."

"I...she wanted to marry him...I was all for it. He was good for her. He cared so much. And I let her down." Discord could easily remember the distraught and crushed face of Luna when the came home, the body of Colonel Storm Shield in his arms. Luna cried for days, the moon was dark, almost everyone and everything could feel pain from Luna. To this day, even after nearly a century has past, Luna still visits. And it nearly crushed him every time he saw it.

"Just 1 more battle...that was last of the fights...just one more...I could...I could summon him! I could-"

"Discord! You can't! You know what happen last time!" The visit from Death itself was not pleasant.

"I...yes...of course..I know." He said, shaking his head.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now."

"Charmer." She giggled somewhat, before nuzzling him. "Are you sure? This is becoming a nightly thing now..."

"I'm...not sure." he looked away from Celestia's face. "Don't worry about...it pass...as long as you are here with me."

"Just me?"

"Ok, you and Lulu."

"You know she hates that name."

"All the better." As they both laid down, the only one thought that was racing through Discord's head.

_What is happening to me?_


	3. Author's Notes

Sorry, not a chapter, will be working on it tonight. Anyways, I just want to let you guys know that you can let me know how I can improve. Critic or general point will suffice. I got a small case of dyslexia...or something. I tend to miss words, or read words that are not there, I do not catch them until wayyyyy later. Flames...well...just try not to please. I am not demanding reviews, I know better than that, so you can send me an email or just tell me via review. Its up to you. I'm rusty as hell from years of not writing at all, so I can appreciate any points or tricks some of you can come up with. Also, I going somewhere in this story were no one gone before...sort of. So I am still working out kinks and such during this write. I will update and re write several chapters over time. Either to improve the story itself or fix mistakes.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Madness found

"Out."

"But Lord Discord-"

"I said out."

"Can you please just recons-"

"ARE YOU BLOODY DEAF! I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR CABBAGES AND HOW MANY TIMES YOUR STAND GETS DESTROYED!"

"B-b-b-ut..."

Discord jump from his seat and landed heavily before the brown fur earth pony, oddly dressed in clashing green and yellow clothing, and let loose a roar worthy of a dragon. The terrified pony bolted for the door, nearly plowing through the wall and into other ponies.

Discord then turned, marching away from the court.

"Lord Discord! The Royal Court is still in session."

"Court Adjourn."

"B-but-" ***snap*** The Unicorn guard suddenly vanished from sight, then they heard screaming. All the ponies looked out the window to see the same guard falling from the sky, screaming as he plummeted to the ground. Lucky, several Pegasus guards were there to catch him before he met a grisly fate.

"Anyone else want to tell me how to run **my **court?" Every single head quickly shook their heads before rushing towards the door. He growled as he flung open the doors leading towards his chambers before slamming them closed behind him. He barely walked 2 feet before a pair of legs wrapped around him. He didn't even get the chance to growl out a warning before two soft lips touched his own. Suddenly, his racing and chaotic thoughts came to a screeching halt. The lips pulled away before he found himself looking at Celestia's face.

"Calm yourself..." She said as she nuzzled him, he let out a shudder breathe, sorting his mind out.

"How do you do that?" he whispered. Gently hugging her. He was so glad Celestia returned his feelings for him. After nearly 5 centuries of tip toeing around her and the subject of loving her more than a sister, she eagerly return his feelings of love. Some of the subjects of Equestria were somewhat put off by this relationship they had. They actually had debates about it. In the end though, it didn't matter, they were not related by blood and they were happy. He was happy...sort of. With his mind dwindling into chaos, Celestia was his rock, she always was able to calm him, and Luna to a point.

"Years of practice...Discord...I'm worried about you."

"I know." he sighed, hitting his head. "It gets worse every year, soon the ponies will be demanding that I step down...and...I don't know. I just don't know what is going to happen."

"You know Starswirl is working on it. He is trying his best. Griffon magic and curses is not exactly common you know...Since..."

_Since I wiped a majority of them during the war. Even if I were to go the north and demand Queen Gilda to help, I would probably end up worse off._

The pair continue to walk down the corridor towards their chamber, Celestia humming a small tune as they walked. This help calmed Discord's mind further.

"Luna wants you to be by her side tonight."

Discord winced, the 700 year anniversary of Storm Shield death was tonight. He forgot, though not really his fault to begin with. Every year, Discord and Luna would sit the entire night at his grave, Luna will cry and Discord would wrap his body around her and apologize over and over. She never blamed him, never once did she blame her older brother in the death of her love.

"_I will never hate you, dear brother...You make Tia happy...you beat yourself up to make me happy...to make me smile...I can...I can never hate you...Cause if Storm did not sacrifice himself to save you...You would not be here either...I know Storm will die eventually...But if you weren't here with me...I will probably never smile again."_

Discord was brought of his thoughts.

"I just wish we could use the Elements to cure you."

"Tia, you know what happen the last time I was near the Elements."

"Stupid gems. Why would they try to turn you to stone anyways?"

"I am just glad thats all they do to me. Remember when Mother and Father used it against Wraith Dragon?"

"They destroyed it...I know. I just feel...frustrated! This unfair! Finally have peace...only for you to descend into madness!"

"I'm not a mad king yet, my love."

"No...but for how much longer?"

Neither had an answer to this question.

-Castle Mage Quarters-

Luna and Starswirl both examine the spell floating before them.

"Are you sure this will work, Starswirl?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, your majesty."

"Luna, Starswirl, you can call me Luna when there is no one else is around."

"Sorry, Princess."

* sigh* "I guess I'll take that." Starswirl only smiled, before returning back to it grim frown.

"As I said before, it is unknown what will happen. The curse that I examined from Lord Discord's mind has never been seen before. Its almost like the curse is using the chaos magic that Lord Discord uses and pits it against his mind. The fact he is still sane boggles the mind."

"Not really. My Sister stays by his side, and she makes sure he is calm and collected before the start of the day."

"Hmm...well, lets hope it holds out a bit further. This spell...its almost like the griffons crafted this to affect Lord Discord in this way. Meaning that King Beaksharp was waiting for Lord Discord when he made a final push to Razoredge Castle."

"Curse Beaksharp and his whelps! Even now, centuries later, they torment my brother."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you know as well as I do that magic is a complicated thing to understand."

"The term: 'Its magic, I do not have to explain it.' comes to mind."

"A term that is, sadly, accurate."

End of chapter 3.

Bio update for Discord. This Discord will be different from what we know in the show.

Name: Discord.

Titles: Former Prince of Pranks. King of Chaos and Order.

Family: Galactus- Stepfather; Solaris- Stepmother; Celestia- Stepsister/Engaged; Luna-stepsister

Bio: Discord was brought into the Royal family by his birthmother. She was near death when she pleaded to the royal family to take him. Given that the Royal family and Draconequus Tribe had close ties to one another, they granted the dying mother's wish. The mother died before she was able to tell them why she was attacked. They order guards to the last known location of the tribe, only to be informed that the entire tribe was killed. Vowing to raise the child properly and teach him of both pony and his people's culture.

For the first couple of centuries, both Discord and Celestia were raised as siblings. Both learning to one day lead Equestria. Somewhat surprised that Discord was still alive by the first century and still young looking. Galactus was shocked to find so much chaos magic with in the boy. He mused that the Tribe must of sent all the magic to him, to protect both the magic from the griffons and give the power to the boy to protect himself. Growing up, Discord loved playing pranks, though never to harm and he would apologize afterwards.

The small family grew with one more, Princess Luna being born. However, they were torn apart when griffon assassins attack. Discord used his magic to protect Celestia and Luna, then rushed to help his step parents. Sadly, Galactus was killed and Solaris was dying with fatal wounds. The griffon assassins were posed to kill the queen before they were kill by Discord. With her final few minutes, she declared Discord the next leader of Equestria.

The next 50 years brought Equestria to brink of collapse. With the King and Queen dead, and the next King with little experience of warfare, the ponies were pushed back all the way to Canterlot. Then Discord took to the field, and lead the next 50 years pushing Griffon Kingdom all the way back to Razorbeak Castle. There, he battled with King Beaksharp for the future of Equestria in a one on one battle. The battle lasted for an entire day before Beaksharp was finally killed. Seeing their king fall in battle and the number of remain warriors left, the Griffon kingdom finally yielded to the Ponies.

The next 1000 year King Discord led Equestria...however, the madness set by Beaksharp affect Discord in a way no one will catch before it was to late.

What you think?


	5. Chapter 5

The Start of the End

A/N: Some people question on how I am setting this up for failure. Not the give up the story kinda of way, but for Discord. After all, they can see Discord going down in flames. However, I am setting up a story that no one really knows the beginning of to start with. Could Discord actually be a friend of the Celestia or Luna, could he just be some random enemy that pitted himself against the Sisters just for laughs? All in all, I am trying my best to put a new spin on an idea already in place. That is that Discord was more than just a friend.

Either way, I am taking into account a lot of things that has been said in the show. During the beginning of Season 2, Celestia stated that Discord was the Ruler of Equestria before he was cased into stone by them. I decided to put a different view on what Discord could have been. He could have been a just and kind leader, so I need something to make him...mad. However, this posed a bit of a problem. The descend into madness is something to take into account. He could of ended up like the Joker from Batman, doing everything from pulling pranks to killing everyone for laughs. So this is where this story is going to explain the balance between simply being Discord that we see on the show and not make him into the Joker in Batman.

No worries though. I got this more or less planned out...I think?

* * *

><p>The sky above caused many ponies and creatures to look up in awe. Both the Moon and Sun were up in the heavens. On one side, the Sun glowed like it was setting for the night, on the other side, the Moon lite up sky softly, surrounded by stars that twinkled brightly.<p>

In Canterlot, the same could not be said about the residents. Currently, they fleeing for their lives from the monsters that invaded. Royal Guards were rushing about, attempting to defeat the monsters, putting their lives on the line to insure no other pony would be harmed by them.

In the sky, three figures could be seen darting around at high speeds.

"DISCORD STOP!"

The draconequus ignored the plea, before letting loose a series of chaotic magic at one of the darting figures. The once pristine white coat was dirty with ash and raked with wounds, Celestia dodged around the magic before speeding straight towards Discord.

"PLEASE!"

He roared as he swiped at her with his claws, his eyes glowing red with madness as he attempted to disembowel the princess. Celestia manage to avoid the swipes, but only by the skin of her teeth. She bucked him hard in the face causing Discord fall back stun.

**Flashback**

"Please Tia, You and Luna need this training...I can't always be there to protect both of you if we are under attack."

"But Dis, we are at peace now! We don't need this at all."

"We were at peace when the griffons attack mother and father...I can't lose either of you. And if this training helps you survive long enough for me to get there or for you to escape, then all the better."

"Sister...Brother speaks the truth...We cannot always rely on the guards to protect us from assassins or surprise attacks."

"I...yes...I understand Luna...ok Dis, we will go with you to train and better our magic."

"Thank you...both of you."

**End of Flashback**

_I cannot believe we are using the training we receive from Discord...against Discord himself._ Celestia thought as she shield against Discord's counter attack. Discord attempted to roar, only to get the side of his head smashed as Luna flew by and lashed out with her hooves as she past. Discord spun once, but it allowed him to throw a large ball of chaos magic at a faster speed at the retreating form of Luna.

"LUNA!" Luna turned around, expecting to see Discord to be behind her. Her eyes widen in fear as she saw the unstable ball of magic flew at her. She manage to throw up a powerful shield before the ball exploded, the blast ended up sending her flying towards the ground.

A single pony sat among the ruins of Canterlot, his cloak torn in several places and his wizard hat had several scorched marks on it. His beard had seen better days as well. Starswirl looked to the sky with a grim frown on his face. All around him, bodies of Chimeras lay on the ground. Starswirl's horn began to glow brightly, the spell he was about to use was not even ready, not by a long shot, but had no choice but to use it and pray for the best. He completely ignored the falling body of Luna, even as she slammed into the ground not even 5 feet from him. Luna groaned as she pulled herself out, then growled as she saw Starswirl.

"We cannot hold him off forever, Starswirl! Hurry and cast the spell!"

"I am attempting to cast a extremely complicated spell, which I might add is not even complete, in the middle of a war torn capitol with various monsters and summons running around! So excuse me if I was slightly preoccupied in keeping myself from turning to stone or worse! And all the while I have to form an incomplete spell on the spot and have to, as the pegasi say, wing it!" He shouted back at her, "Princess." he tacked on at the end of his rant, to be at least somewhat respectful. Luna only shook her head before rushing back into the air towards her siblings battling overhead.

Both Celestia and Discord were flying around one another. To those that can see them, it was the most beautiful and terrifying battle they ever saw. Magic was being thrown and being shielded against, causing multiple explosion to decorate the sky. A third opponent jumped in and sky lite up as more magic was being thrown about.

**Flashback**

"Where is Discord? Where is my fiance!" Celestia panicked as she could not find Discord that morning.

"I-I don't know Princess, I saw him in the gardens last night!" Celestia flew as quickly as she could, however the only sign that Discord was there was a small note.

To the love of my life

I'm sorry. Not even your soothing voice can calm me now. I just want to hurt everypony I see. Even you. I cannot allow that. My head swells with chaos and I can barely think straight. I love you so much. Please do not send the guards to come find me. I doubt I will invite them over for tea. I may be just a raving monster the next time you see me. I love you Celestia. So I can not put you or Luna in danger. 

Discord.

**End of Flashback**

Discord did return, about a month later, ranting and raving before snapping his fingers summoning monsters to cause chaos. This force both Celestia and Luna to battle him while Starswirl attempts to cast an incomplete spell. If that didn't work, the only thing left was the Elements of Harmony. Something that Celestia did not want to use in any way. The way things were looking though, she may not have choice.

On the ground. Starswirl's horn glowed with power, all the while his mind racing in attempt to finish the spell. The power needed for the spell was simply unheard of, but Starswirl was sure he can cast it. The drawback to the spell was that if he missed, there was no second chance to try again. He will be to exhausted to continue. A second overlay of magic covered his horn, and already he can feel the strain.

_Not enough..._

He continue to pour magic into the spell, all the while his body screamed in agony at the strain. Bolts of lighting formed around Starswirl, coming from his hooves and hair. The very ground he stood on began to crack from the large amount of energy being brought forth.

In the sky, Discord paused, then turned his head to see bolts of lighting forming around a single pony. Even in his chaotic state, he knew a bad thing when he saw it. He roared, blowing past Celestia and Luna.

"Starswirl!" Both Alicorns cried out, before giving chance.

_Thats it...come closer...almost there._

Starswirl's eyes began to glow with power, his pale blue coat sudden turn white as Celestia's, his hooves suddenly exploded and lighting formed around them. His very Mane and beard shifted and transform in lighting itself.

Discord ignored any semblance of self preservation instinct that popped up as he rushed towards the ground before leveling out near the ground. He continue his suicide rush towards Starswirl, a vicious smile on his face during the entire flight. Luna and Celestia gasp at the amount of magic Starswirl was putting out.

Starswirl roared, rising onto his hindlegs as bolts of lighting began to tear the area to pieces. Discord was a mere 50 yards away, speeding straight towards him.

_Forgive me, Lord Discord..._

Starswirl slammed his forelegs into the ground, which buckled and broke apart. Lighting exploded from his body before reforming into his horn. And then, there was small pause, almost as if time itself froze. As if a higher being wanted the image before him to be remember for a lifetime

Discord was just 10 feet away from Starswirl, his mouth open, teeth bare to capture the pony before him. Starswirl had a face of grim determination, his teeth clench together, eyes focused onto his King. His horn ablaze with magic, glowing with a spell that will either fix Discord...or destroy him. 30 feet away from either of them, Celestia and Luna bringing up behind Discord. Their faces fill with shock, fear and hope. Their bodies showed clear exhaustion, but they were still pushing themselves in hope to bring Discord back to them.

Time then resumed itself.

A large blast of pure white magic rushed out of Starswirl, slamming into Discord, who received a face full of magic before vanishing inside the blast. Celestia and Luna dove to the side as the blast of magic continued on, destroying walls and buildings from the sheer force of the magic being thrown. The magic then reversed itself back to its target, Discord.

Starswirl slumped to the ground, a second later, Discord went flying over him and slammed into a building. Plowing right through it and into a second building before finally coming to a halt onto his third.

All around Canterlot, various monster and being suddenly began to crumble away. A being running on two legs cackling away, using an odd weapon never seen before, firing and killing left and right. His face was as pale as paper, his green mane wild and dirty, all the while smiling like like a mad pony.

"Run run little animal. Joker is here play, and I don't play nicely! HAHAHAHAHA!" He then leveled his weapon on injured guard. The guard only growled as he attempted to crawl away from the mad being. "Aw...why so serious? BWHAHAHAHA-!" His arm simply crumble to ash, he stared at it his arm and then his body before simply shrugging.

"Ah well, it was fun as long it last. Tootles for now Ponies, I hope to play again. But I got a Bat to annoy. Oh the ideas I have! HAHAHAHA!"

Other beings, from a bunny surrounded by dead pony guards to a large black creature that had acid for blood that crawled the wall, crumbled to dust.

Celestia rushed through the hole to Discord, partly to insure that he was ok, and the other to insure that he didn't try to continue his rampage. Luna landed next Starswirl and began to heal his wounds.

"Did...did I do it? Did I get him? Please tell me I got him..."

"You got him Starswirl. But we have yet to see the results of the spell."

"Can you take me to him? I can barely move my head."

"Of course."

Discord laid before Celestia, she cautiously moved forward, her horn glowing with a spell in case it was a ruse. Discord moan as he tried to sit up.

"My head..."

"Dis...is it you?"

"Wha-what! Tia! What are you...oh no..." Discord cried out as he saw the ruins of Canterlot around him. "What have I done."

"Something that you were not in control of Lord Discord." Starswirl groan out, floating besides Luna.

"Starswirl...did I-"

"No my Lord...just magical exhaustion, I be right as rain in few days."

"I left Canterlot so I can avoid this..."

"You came back, brother..."

"Damn it all! But...my head doesn't feel...so chaotic...not like before."

"Great! The spell was a success!"

"You finished the spell!"

"No...I had to wing it."

"So...you hit me with an untested spell."

"Yes..."

"...Well...I can't argue with the results. But the damage done here..."

"No worries love," Celestia hugged him tightly, "We will tell them what has happen to you...they will understand. After all, you are their king."

"No...I am-"

"Yes, you are... They love you...but it will take time."

"Brother...perhaps it is best that you stay hidden for a few days."

"Yeah...I should do that...Starswirl...you have my thanks."

"Thanks is not need my Lord...I was only doing my duty."

"Come," Celestia grunted as she lifted Discord, "Lets head back to the castle. No doubt everyone is worried about us. We will inform them of everything...Right my love."

"Yes...they deserve an answer."

The four walked...well, three walked while one floated, back towards the castle. Each one thinking of a way to tell the public on what had happen here. Discord, however, had one thought that jumped up to the forefront of his mind.

"Who wants some chocolate milk, I got craving for it all of the suddenly."

Not the end. Couple more chapters.

Bio for Starswirl.

Name: Starswirl

AKA: Starswirl the Bearded, Master Conjuror, Animal Shifter

Magic Affinity: Lighting

Bio: It is unknown where Starswirl was born. However his exploits are well known. A powerful mage in his own right, he taught and mentor several students in his life. Most notable being Clover the Clever, who founded New Canterlot after the destruction of Old Canterlot from Discord's Madness War.

A powerful Unicorn, he led various studies. Most notably the Ascended Mage form. A form in which has two levels. Level One form is Elemental Form, usually only appear in powerful unicorns in times of great stress. The second form is when the magic being call forth, the unicorn eyes glow with great power, enough to cause even Alicorns a pause. Starswirl is the only mage to so far go beyond what was document. That being call Perfect Ascension Mage form. A mix of both level 1 and 2, this form was powerful enough to affect beings like Discord, whose is very magic resistant.

Eric Peterson: This Gilda and the Gilda on the show are two very different gildas. Although they can be related. just got to work the right angle. And i am trying to emulate the history as closely as i can to show itself. meaning Discord will still be in stone at some point. afterwards though, its free game.

Disney: I try to make cameo as much as i can. also, Luna turning into Nightmare won't be for another couple of chapters, which will be about a couple of centuries after discords fall. Truthfully, Luna will be moving on, just takes a while.

What you think? Need more, let me know so I can add or correct!


	6. Chapter 6

Madness War Part 1

Its been thirty years since the Discord lost his mind against the curse of the Griffons. The Royal Family explained the details of what happen that dreadful day. Discord himself express sorrow and promised he will make it up. However, Discord, Celestia, and Luna will travel the world, leaving Canterlot to the Ponies of Equestria. The Sisters will still do their duty in raising and lowering the Sun and Moon, but left the ponies to themselves.

However, things were not all right. Division was spreading through the ponies, and reports of odd occurrences were happening all around Equestria. Namely chocolate rains or soapy roads. Starswirl eye's narrowed as he read the reports given to him.

"Another set of oddities Master Starswirl?" a small filly asked. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes Clover. This time an entire field of roses changed to these strange flowers. I asked them send me a sample. I heard that the zebras have encounter something similar, and they warned me to be wary of them." He set the scroll down and smiled down to her, "Isn't you friend Platinum coming over?"

"She was...but her father..." Starswirl scowl graced his face.

"Ah yes, 'King' Silver, the foalish unicorn and his superior Unicorn race bravado." Clover looked down, somewhat put off by her master anger.

"I don't understand, Master Starswirl...We need a leader."

"And we have one, no, three of them. King Discord, and the Princesses Celestia and Luna."

"But...we haven't seen them in over 3 decades..."

Starswirl sighed, nodding his head. "Yes...Lord Discord feels great shame of what happen all those years ago. He...is on a journey...to find himself."

"Oh...but still...we needs somepony to lead us."

"And I am all for someone to lead us, properly that is. Already we have division amongst us. King Silver, Chancellor Puddinghead (the 2nd!), and Commander Spitflames. And each and every one of them believes themselves to be the superior to the other three. They are going to summon the bloody Windigoes at this rate."

"Windigoes?"

"Another lesson for another time Clover. Off to bed for you. It is getting late."

)()()( Several Days later)()()()

"Ah...Canterlot...how dull you look." Discord looked over the capitol of Equestria. "Well, good thing I ditch Tia and Lulu. Time to make some chaos!"

The last thirty years have not been kind to the Sisters, mostly due to the fact they been chasing their wayward fiance/brother for last 20 of it. In the beginning of their journey, everything was fine. Discord was improving and their love strengthen them. However, signs began to show itself that not all was well. Discord began to play pranks again, small childish things for the first time in 700 years. It was slow but it became apparent that the spell that Starswirl cast did not fully seal the curse on Discord. As the pranks became more and more malicious in nature, stopping short of actually causing physical harm. It all came to down one night where Discord prank several zebra foals into thinking a dragon lair was a new club house, sealed them inside before making a racket, waking the dragon and nearly caused the poor creatures inside to loose their minds due to angry dragon ranting and roaring. As Celestia confronted Discord, he simply stated she was boring him, before snapping his fingers, and Celestia found herself dress in something that should only be seen in a bedroom settings...Not in front of the Zebra's Clan Chief. He then ran from her and Luna, and proceed to be chased all over the planet. All the while changing, pranking, and generally causing insanity wherever he went.

If Celestia and Luna could tick off a good thing about all of this, was that Discord refused to kill anyone, nor summon any of the thousands of insane and vicious creatures at his disposal. Clearly the spell work...to a degree. It insure that he didn't go completely mad, but he was pretty close.

)()()()Morning()()()()

Starswirl yawn as he trudge down the stairs to the kitchen bypassing Clover who was staring intently outside the window, almost as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Master Starswirl?"

"Not now...Coffee first."

"But-"

"Coffee!"

"Okay..." The entire process took about 15 minutes, all the while his pupil looked like she was about to burst. He gave a quiet sigh as sipped his Forger's Mane Bean Coffee, picked up a new book he order yesterday and proceed out towards the balcony. He quietly set himself down on his favorite cushion, making sure he was nice and comfy, before opening the book and began to read.

"Um...Master Starswirl."

"Yes, Clover?"

"Um...maybe you should put the book down."

"Why in the world would I do that."

"To look outside?" Starswirl rolled his eyes. Lower the book just enough see over it. Before his eyes, buildings were floating around, the sky was green, the grass and trees were blue, and he saw a bird with a dog's head flying around. It also changed to night for about the second he saw it, before the sun quickly rushed back into place. He then raised the book back up to continue reading.

"I don't see anything wrong." He said while taking a sip of his coffee. The image finally reached his brain. His brain firing off messages screaming: ERROR ERROR! ALL IS NOT RIGHT WITH THIS SCENE! He then did a spit take...on his new book.

"BY ALL THAT IS CELESTIA AND LUNA'S HOLY FLANKS!" he shouted getting to his feet. He then heard a small cough behind. He turned towards Clover, who was looking straight up. He slowly looked up and saw the after mention owners of said flanks.

"P-p-p-Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Starswirl bowed, quickly noticing his pupil not doing the same, he place a hoof on her and forced her down to a bow as well.

"As much as I am please to hear you say kind words of our...bottoms. We are in dire straights Starswirl."

"What is happening, Princess Celestia? Why is everything..."

"Chaotic?" Cloak offered.

"Its Discord, Starswirl. He is not well."

"But...but the spell I cast-"

"It only got part of the curse, I'm afraid, still...this is far better than Discord was 30 years ago...can you finish the spell?"

"Finish! FINISH? I am sorry Princesses, but I was only half way complete when I cast it, it will take me more than several months just to complete it. That is if I can find it first!"

"Sister...We cannot tarry much longer, nor can we wait for Starswirl to finish. Who knows where our brother may be or what trouble he will cause."

"...I...do we have any other options?"

"Other than fight brother in battle...no I don't see one."

"Princess?"

"Starswirl...gather the elements and bring them back here." Celestia said gravely.


	7. Joke Chapter

********************************WARNING*****************************************

DO NOT TAKE THIS CHAPTER SERIOUSLY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

The following section must be read like a cheezy c plus scifi movie. In other words, read the story like it was being read off script and with little to no emotions whatsoever. Also, will explain at the end of the chapter.

()()()()()()() Cantelot Castle ()()()()()()()

Starswirl, Celestia, and Luna walked up to the castle.

"Discord, we have come for you." Luna called up, with zero emotion in her face and eyes.

"Oh noes." was heard.

*scene change *

Celestia and Luna stand before Discord, who at the moment was reading the script before hastily throwing it off stage. Starswirl walked up with a bag in his mouth.

"Here Princess. The elements of harmony."

"Starswirl, I am betrayed. You pay now." Discord snapped his finger. A flimsy looking cardboard cutout of a lighting bolt slowly makes his was towards Starswirl.

"Oh noes." the bolt touch his chest, and the 'lighting bolt' falls flat on the floor. "Ack, I am a dead." For a minutes he stood there, before falling over, stiff as a board. Clover quickly walks over to her 'dead' master.

"Oh noes!"

"You go too far Discord. Now feel power of the elements." Celestia said, completely voided of anything that could be call an emotion. She dropped the bag and another cut out of the 'elements' drop from above and surround Celestia and Luna.

"Prepare you self, brother."

"Fire."

Once again, a cardboard cut out of the beam of 'energy' came from behind Celestia and Luna, slowly making its way towards Discord.

"Oh noes." Discord 'cried' out. He then did several things.

1. He payed his taxes

2. He finished his Bachelors Degree

3. He played several rounds of Shogi with Shikamaru Nara

4. Participated in a rap battle (Third Place)

5. Ate cheese with Sherogorath

6. Change his form to that of a human man.

7. Renamed himself Q

8. Hassled the people aboard the Enterprise

9. Changed himself back to Discord.

10. Help create the first Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine

11. Help create the game of Twister

12. Cursed a being whose only livelihood was selling cabbages.

The 'beam' continued on, though it was far more along its path than before. Just about 12 inches away from Discord's last position. Discord walked back into place, all the while Celestia and Luna stood their, a clear look of boredom on their face, before they schooled their faces back into the ultimate poker faces. After a few seconds, just before touching Discord, the 'beam' stop. For a minute, nothing happen, before Discord scooted forward before he finally touched it.

"Oh noes." Discord stated, "I is turning to stone, oh woe is my fate." He then place himself into several positions before finally settling on a Mr Olympia pose.

"We have victory." Celestia said.

"Yay." Luna 'cheered'

"Now we will rule in peace and have harmony."

For a few minutes, nothing happen.

"Ok, jealous now." Luna called out. She walked off, before returning looking like she was doused in pitch black paint. "We have eternal night forever. And I is call Nightmare Moon."

"Oh noes!"

END.

* * *

><p>You may now read it like normal.<p>

* * *

><p>In the movie theater, hundreds of ponies sat staring at the screen, unable to believe what they just witness. Suddenly, a single pony got up and begin to clap. It was very slow clap, that only got slower when she notice that no one else was joining her.<p>

Pinkie Pie continue the clap before she felt some pony touch her shoulder. She turn to he friend Twilight Sparkle staring at her, her eyes wide and slowly shaking her head. Pinkie looked down in shame before quietly sitting back down.

()()()()()() Up in the VIP box ()()()()()()

Celestia, Luna and Discord watch the screen with mixed emotions.

"It was...niiiiice?" Celestia said slowly, unsure if she should be more blunt with her response. Luna however took care of that.

"I want to gore someone with my horn. Not only that, I want to do it slowly and as much pain I can physically cast onto a person."

"Discord?"

*sniff * "That was the most beautiful story I have ever had the joy of seeing." Discord wiping tears from his eyes. Celestia sweatdropped at this phrase, giving a small smile at Discord's response. Luna face fault into the ground.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"NO IT WAS NOT! IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTFIUL THING I HAVE EVER WITNESS!"

"HOW CAN YOU LIKE THIS TRASH!"

"AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE SCREAMING IN THAT STUPID ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE OF YOURS"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!"

Celestia only smiled, shaking her head at the two as they bickered.

_No matter how old they get...they still act like children. But I really want to know who made this, if only to protect them from Luna._

End of Joke Chapter.

A/N: I created this as a response to someone telling me to finish. Its not a true chapter, nor is it a preview either. The true chapter is much longer and has a different sequence of events.

If this is funny, please tell me so!

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Madness War Part 2

Love...

Love is both a beautiful and terrifying force. Love can inspire others to perform feats otherwise they are normally incapable of doing...

But it is also a fickle force...capable of destroying the very will of people.

Love that is lost...or abused, can lead someone down a very dark path. Where light and hope are far from view and reach.

Celestia found herself on this side of love for the past 30 years. Falling ever so slowly, into the darkness. Feeling despair and sadness filling her heart every day.

Today, however, today she was feeling joy and happiness.

Mostly by blasting Discord.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't enjoy hurting him. She was enjoying this cause this is the first time in 30 years that Discord actually stayed and talked to her, granted it was in battle, but you have to find the silver linings in some things.

All around them laid the ruins of Canterlot. A eerie view to those that survived 30 years ago. If there was any ponies actually in there.

"So..."

"Giving up Dis?"

"Ha! As if my dear. What do you hope to accomplish by this?"

"You know my reasons."

"I fail to see how this will 'cure' me."

"Give it time, my love. I will save you yet."

"Haha! By beating me into a pulp! That will surely cure my ways."

"There is a first time for everything."

Discord chuckled, shaking his head. "Come Tia, let us continue this fight. After all, you are the one who called the Royal Decreed."

"Yes...lets" Celestia wings flared, before rushing straight at him.

()()()()()()()()() Several Hours Earlier ()()()()()()()()()

"So...we have no choice then." Celestia spoke quietly as they walked towards the castle, which seem to change colors every 30 seconds...and had legs.

"I am sorry sister, but this may be the best choice." Luna said, looking at the castle with a flat stare. Starswirl, however, had a more pressing matter to address of the plan.

"No offense Princess...but how are you going to keep Lord Discord still long enough for you to use them."

This caused both Celestia and Luna to stop, eyes going wide. Apparently, they did not think this through quite that much. Luna began to mutter, plans racing through her mind at high speed, while Celestia simply sat down.

"Why can't any of this be easy."

"Its life Princess."

"Oh ho ho, quite the response Starswirl." a voice called out, at first, Celestia thought it was Discord himself. However, from the scowl on Starswirl's face, it far from that.

"Silver."

"That's King Silver to you, Starswirl." A Grey Unicorn wearing a rather elaborate set of robes stood behind them, along with a contingent of guards. "And the only Princess here is my daughter, Platinum."

_King Silver?_ Celestia thought?

"I don't know what these...ponies are. Experiments, maybe?" Luna bristled and looked like she was about to show this 'King' an experiment in being a paste on the ground.

"Silence, Silver!" Starswirl whirled around and got into the pony's face. "You stand before Princess Celestia and Luna. Regents of the sun and moon! Show respect."

"You are a fool, Starswirl. Those two left us to the heavens after the Canterlot Massacre, letting the rest us ponies to wallow on the earth. As far as I am concern, they are no more."

Both Luna and Celestia winced, they only told the few survivors of the massacre. They believed that the survivors would be sufficient enough to inform the others. Apparently that was not enough.

"You disrespecting foal of a-"

"Watch your tone old mage." Growled Silver. "You are talking to the leader of all Unicorns and Ponies."

"That! That right there is why I refuse to follow your 'rule'." Starswirl got into his face, "You belief of the Unicorns being the true rulers of all ponies is foalish thinking."

"But it is true. We are masters of magic. No earth pony or pegasus can stand up to us. Its fact."

_No...we need to stand united! Mother and Father would have been displeased to hear such division amongst ponies._

"You are a stupid fool is what you are. Why are you here anyways?"

"To outs the derange creature inside the castle obviously."

"Once again, your brilliant plan is going to go down in flames. Lord Discord is not to be trifled with. Turn back now, Silver. You are only going to get your stallions hurt or worse."

"Do not believe you can order me around old one. And 'Lord' Discord? HA! Lord of what?"

"He is King Discord, Master of Chaos and Order, Leader of the Griffons War! Caretaker of Equestria itself. Appointed by the Queen Solaris as heir to the throne!" Shouted Starswirl.

"I am not going to bowed down to some monster." growled Silver.

"You wont have to." Luna stated calmly, "You are hereby banished to the heartlands of Zebra Country, never to set foot in Equestria proper ever again."

"And some freak like you is going to make me? I like to see you try!" Roared Silver. His horn glowing, however, this show of power did not falter Luna, Celestia, or even Starswirl for that matter.

"Gladly." Luna said with a smile. Her horn blazed, punching through 'King' Silver defense like it was nothing more than paper. The shocked look on his face right before he was transported out was something Starswirl going to remember for a long time.

"Idiot..." Starswirl muttered, "Any of you lot want to have a go at the Princesses?" he looked at the rest of the contingent before them. All of them shaking their heads rapidly.

"Please...go in to the city and inform everypony to leave the city." Celestia asked them. Most looked to one another before nodding towards her. They then turned and ran back towards the city. Starswirl turned towards to his apprentice.

"You go as well, find Platinum, stick with her."

"But-" Clover attempted to speak, but got her mouth covered.

"No buts, please Clover. I survived the Canterlot Massacre, it may turn into that once again. I don't want to see you here. Got it?"

"I...yes Master." Clover said as she bowed her head.

"Go." Clover started to turn, before she rushed back and hug him. Starswirl smiled sadly before pushing her gently to get going.

"Will she be alright."

"Yes...besides, she and Platinum have been friends for years. Silver's family will take care of her."

"And what of her family?" Luna asked innocently, however, the grimace on Starswirl's face told her what she need to know. "I see..."

"I have taken care of her for the last 9 years, she is like a granddaughter to me. I found her family near the Everfree...or at least the remains of her family. She was hidden away in a basket, her mother's body near by." Starswirl stated as marched towards the castle. "Come, the past is already haunting us, no need to bring in anymore to our minds."

"We still haven't found a plan to keep Discord still long enough for us to use the Elements."

"I do." Celestia spoke up. "I will fight for the right to be leader of Equestria."

Silence echoed out around them, the walk towards the ever changing castle getting more and more tense.

"Are you sure sister?"

"Its the only way. Discord was always a prude when it came to Royal Conduct and Decrees."

"And in his state now?"

"Another is that he will never turn down a challenge." Celestia said with a smile.

"How does this help us with the Elements and getting Lord Discord to sit still long enough for us to use them?"

"The Royal decrees: That the losing opponent will stand down, and it is up to the new leader to appoint proper punishment. We will simple ask him to stand still."

"That...sounds like a bad idea."

"Its the only idea we have."

"We still need to get the elements from the Royal treasury."

"No need, they are in my old room in the castle." Celestia and Luna both stopped and looked at Starswirl.

"Why, pray tell, are they in your room?" Celestia ask, confusion on her face.

"When you were gone, I defend the castle almost daily with few remaining guards to keep looters and thieves out. However, one by one, the guards left. So I took the most important items in the castle and placed them into my room. And I sealed it up with various traps, curses, and spells. No one has tried to entire my room since then."

"I see. Well, change of the plan then. I will confront Discord, Luna will call the Royal Decree if I am to lose. You will go and gather the elements while we do so. Hopefully, no new surprises will be waiting for us."

"Sister, this is Brother we are talking about."

"Hmm...yes. True. I stand corrected. Expect anything Starswirl."

* * *

><p>Sry about being some what late. I had to re write this several time. Its hard to piece together a history that no ones knows about, with the few info we have about the past.<p>

I am thinking of turning this in the equestria daily. See if they will put up. Not really expecting them too of course. And there is about 3 to 5 chapters lefts. Depends on any changes that will come up.

Anyways, what you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Madness War Part 3

Celestia and Luna walked towards the throne room, Starswirl leaving them to head towards his old quarters.

"Sister, how do you think you will fare against Brother?"

"I...don't know. However, I know I can give him a run for his bits." Celestia then smiled, looking towards her sister. "If I lose, you will go in and finish it. I should be able to weaken him enough for you to beat him."

"I..."

"Please...We need to do this. My heart cannot take this anymore. I wish for the old days were I can sooth him with my voice alone. But now we face against him, where his own powers are being used against his mind. I want my Dis, I want him to be by my side once again."

They came before the door to the throne room. A door with a face. Both sisters look at one another before they knocked on the door. The door twitched before it grew at them. They back pedaled when the face began to grow off the door, yawning while doing so. It smacked its lips, looking around once with sleepy eyes before looking at the sisters.

"Of all the things to bother my nap! A couple of horses!" Luna growled, before she marched up to the door.

"We demand entrance to throne room!"

"And I want ham and cheese sandwich. But I don't have one on me, so we both are not getting what we want, are we?" Celestia gently pulled her sister back before putting a small smile on face.

"May I ask who you are sir?"

"Well, at least someone has manners." Luna simple stuck her tongue out the door. "I am the Demon Door of Brightwood Forest..." Demon Door taking another look around to see that he was not in said forest. "Which...I am currently not in at the moment."

There was a few moments of silence, before the inevitable happen.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IN ALBION AM I!"

()()()()()()()With Starswirl()()()()()()()()()

Breathing deeply, Starswirl looked behind him to see various traps and curses setting themselves off by various ways after he quickly ran through them.

"Silver can kiss my flank. Old pony I am, but I still the quickest Adventurer there ever was!" He took a step forward, before quickly pulling the leg back when an arrow came flying out of wall. Shock at nearly losing his leg to an arrow of all things. The arrow was aimed straight at his knee cap, which would have crippled him, at least for a bit. He also couldn't help but feel that somewhere out there, someone laughing at him. He grunted and continued on, this time, making sure to avoid any more traps.

()()()()()()()Throne Room entrance()()()()()()()()

Celestia quietly soothed the crying Demon Door as he could not believe he was stolen. Luna couldn't help but laugh uproariously at the suppose high and mighty 'Demon' Door.

"Please good sir, can you let us through." Celestia asked, glaring at her younger sister, still rolling on the ground, laughing herself silly.

"First it was that bloody joker placing those thing inside, a bloody trouser and cap, of all things to put in behind a door! Then that persistent fool of a hero comes and does all the stupid things I ask and I could not help but feel ashamed at what I did! Finally I get a chance to redeem myself, only to find myself back in Brightwood! And not a single person ever walks by! Now I am stolen from my spot and I can only imagine what is going to happen once I get back!"

"Um...Mr. Demon Door."

*Sob * "Oh woe is my fate! To be the ever growing fool! Just smite me now and destroy me before someone put a brothel behind my door!" This only caused Luna to laugh harder.

()()()()()()()()Starswirl ()()()()()()()()

Starswirl grumbled, this was the 20th arrow trap that he set off, all of them aimed at the knee. It like the universe was trying to tell him something. Frankly, he was getting tired of it. He looked up to see a end to the current hall way he was in.

"Finally." He walked in to the room, and sat down, his jaw hanging staring in shock.

He was in a Penrose Room.

He looked all around him, even at the hall he just came through, praying that it was still there. Stairs were everywhere as well as doors and halls. Then, he heard footsteps, he looked up to see a pony walking the step above him...upside down.

"Excuse me! How do I get out of here?" The pony he talked to look 'up' at him, causing Starswirl to have a near heart attack, as he was looking at himself.

"I been wondering that myself. I been here three hours. Though apparently time works differently here." His other self stated. "Just pick a door and go through, if you see another self running around, ignore it. You just wasting your time." He then turn to continue on his task.

Starswirl just sat there, his mind just about to crack, but shook his head and rushed through one of the doors.

()()()()()()()Throne Room Entrance()()()()()()()

"There there, dear. All better?"

*Sniff * "Yes."

*Snort * "Is the wittle waby dwoor going to cwy for its mommy." Luna teased, gaining a glare both from her sister and door.

"Please good door, can we gain access to the Throne room?"

"I am afraid, dear, that I can't simply open myself up to you. A task must be perform, the ancient magic that created me carried over with me."

"What task must be perform then?"

"Anything I chose really."

"Then give us a task, foolish door. We tarry for too long." Luna demand. The Demon door glared at her, before a mischievous smirk appear on its face.

"You must play dress up."

"Well..."Celestia took a step back, unsure what it meant. "As what?"

"A fool." Demon door look towards Celestia, "But not you my dear, it the blue one that must dress the fool. You are far to stunning to dress as one."

"WHAT!"

()()()()()()()()Starswirl()()()()()()()()(

Tiredly walking the blasted stairs and hallways, running into himself several times the past few hours, he couldn't but feel that all of this was strictly unnecessary.

"I mean really, a prenrose room. Those paintings were bad enough, but this takes the cake."

"Excuse me! How do I get out of here?"

"And there I am." he grumbled under his breath, before looking up to speak to his younger self.

()()()()()()()()Throne Room Entrance()()()()()()()

*Giggle * "Now make her hair look like a clown's."

"Tia..."

"Almost done."

"Oh! And give her a clown nose! That honks when squeezed!"

"TIA!"

"Oh its perfect! Ho ho! Don't you look so foolish now!" The Demon Door chirped in happiness, all the while Celestia was struggling not to laugh at her younger sister's form. She was wearing what appeared to be a clown suit, 2 sizes bigger than she was, her hair was curly and various colors and had white paint on her face. Along with a red large nose.

"Do a dance and song!"

"No..."

"Then I am not opening."

"You only said dress up!" Luna protested.

"Well I changed it. Now sing and dance." Luna hung her head, before walking back a few paces. She then did a small tune and dance.

"_**Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the carriage to come.  
>Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday.<br>Man, you been a naughty colt, you let your face grow long.  
>I am the eggpony, they are the eggpony.<br>I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob."**_

Luna never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. Both the door and Celestia were in tears, laughing so hard from the simple tune and dance, but combine with the way she looked, it was too much.

"Are. we. Done. Now." Luna gritted her teeth.

"Yes yes, now I have something to say at the retirement home!" The Demon door split down the middle slowly opening. Both Luna and Celestia walked through, ready to confront Discord.

Said being took one look at them from the throne, and fell off laughing.

"Oh...oh...Lulu...what are you wearing!" Discord laughed, barely able to breathe. Luna stood stock still, only figuring out that she still had the clown suit on. She shrieked in anger, her entire form glowed, shredding the suit and reverting everything back to normal...almost everything.

*Cough * "Um...you missed something Lulu." Discord stated, struggling not laugh, scratching his nose . Luna looked towards her nose, still seeing the clown nose on her face, she took it off before stomping on it viciously.

*Squeak*

*Squeak!*

*SQUEAK!*

She then set it on fire.

After a few moments pass. Discord spoke up.

"Feeling be-"

"DON'T!" Luna warned him, glaring daggers at him.

"Well, moving on. So Tia, Lulu." Luna's right eye twitched, "What brings you to our home...other than to catch me. Given the fact that you simply walked into the castle and not burst through the ceiling. Something tells me that this is a different than our usual social calls."

"Indeed Dis...I am here to help you."

"Please Tia, I am fine."

"No, you are not."

"This is my true nature!"

"To cause chaos?"

"YES!"

Celestia simply shook her head, she gave him a sad smile. This was enough to cause Discord to be on guard.

"Then I call forth the Royal Decree: The Right for the Crown of Equestria." Discord stiffen when he felt ancient magic wash over him, demanding that he answer the call. By nature of the curse, it riled against it. However, the ancient magic was far stronger, as well as part of Discord demanding that he answer the call.

"I...see." Discord said, standing from his seat. "And both of you against me?"

"No, just me Dis."

"And what is stopping Lulu here from joining in the fight?"

"Ancient magic, she can not join in any form whatsoever. Do you refuse the call?"

Discord gritted his teeth, he couldn't go against the call, the magic would cast him aside from the throne if he refused without a good reason. And he had none. Celestia trapped him.

"Yes."

End of Chapter.

What you guys think so far?

Any improvements, ideas, or anything. I am thinking of bringing in a summon to battle along side for a time, name some beings that can bring the fight. Anything short of Halo to Naruto. Or not a good idea?

Granted, I am not versed in many areas of mangas or games, so I will take time to understand moves and such.

Thanks everyone!


	10. Info Pack

Summons:

Summons are a magical beings best friends. Mostly everyone believes that summons are called through desperation and losing the battle is near. While somewhat true, a summon are actually a tactical call.

Some magicals use summons as a front, so that they may recollect themselves or heal, others use summons as a mean to cover areas they lack. Some even use them as diversions from true intentions of the summoner.

Powerful beings like Discord can summon a major amount of creatures and people. Or spamming as they say these days. Celestia and Luna as well can summon, though not on level on what Discord can do.

* * *

><p>Personal Summons:<p>

As the name suggests, these beings are personal summons, usually the summon themselves represent the summoner themselves.

Discord has one, a being that represents chaos and order itself, though it hates it when it is summon to Discord side.

Celestia summon represents combination of the elements themselves as well as the day. Though young, it is extremely talented in both physical and magical combat.

Luna summon also represents combination of the elements as well as the night itself. While limited to physical combat, it more than makes up for its intelligence and prowess in battle.

* * *

><p>Royal Decrees<p>

There are many 'decrees' in the Royal mantra. These have been in use for thousands of years to have the proper king or queen on the throne. Created long before Celestia and Discord, or even their parents, this ancient magic follows whoever is leading Realm

The magic will never 'throw' out a tyrant on its own. But if someone was to challenge the seat itself, and the Tyrant does not have a legitimate reason for his/her actions, and refuses to rise up to the challenge. They are 'banished' from the throne, and never to rise again for it. This is due to the Ancient Magic sucking both magic and lifeforce from the tyrant.

* * *

><p>Penrose Room<p>

A brain child of Discord. Taking the painting concept and making it into real life. This bizarre room bested many and confused the weak. This room was created to protect treasures for the Royal Family and to test worthy adventurers.

* * *

><p>Griffon Chaos Curse<p>

This deadly curse was created for many reasons, mainly for the King Discord. Taking what was left from the Draconquus tribe, the Griffon Kingdom study chaos magic, but was unable to copy or even use chaos magic. The start of the Griffon War was going steadily until Discord came onto the scene with his chaos magic.

Using what knowledge they gain, they created a curse to drive Discord insane once launched. Not once did this curse hit until the last day of the war, where the King Sharpbeak used it against Discord.

The magic was suppose to drive him insane, subtly working the chaos magic against Discord's mind. It drove him insane and into a murderous rage. Thanks to Starswirl the Bearded, however, the curse was more or less cured. But it did change the make up to the curse itself. Now the curse only works to a degree, driving Discord into prankster and madman.

There are only 2 know victims of this curse and its variations: Discord and Luna.

Ha ha! Figure it out yet?

Since no one really gave me a summon, I gave them summons that best represents them. Can figure out who?


End file.
